The Alliance
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: What happens when Sherlock's experiment goes wrong, and your favorite group of misfits find themselves with strange, superhuman powers? They start a superhero team of course! Yes, it's just a bit of fun. Was orginally a two-shot, but I underestimated how much I'd write. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A two shot of the great superhero team: The Alliance. How they came to be, and a fight scene. If it's popular, I may develop it.**

It had all began three months ago. Sherlock was experimenting in the kitchen and John was blogging.

Mycroft was visiting to catch up with his brother, and have a word with John. Greg had news for a case. Molly was delivering something to aid Sherlock in his experiment, and Jim was just popping in to tease Sherlock and give him hints for a dastardly plan he was in the making off.

And it just so happened that they arrived in 221B Baker Street at the exact same time, eyeing each other up as they gathered in the living room.

And it just so happened that Mrs Hudson was out.

And it just so happened that that was the exact same time that Sherlock's experiment exploded.

The group had been flung to the floor as the smoke filled the rooms. John pulled himself up, and pulled open a window, but it did little to help. One by one, each of the visitors, and the residents, passed out.

When they were discharged from hospital the next day (Sherlock and John reluctantly residing in Mycroft's home until the flat was fixed), they realised that they weren't quite…normal anymore.

For example, when Molly was watering her plants, her cat Toby came to join her. She'd smiled, and said, "Oh, hello there," to the cat, not expecting a reply, as you would. However, Toby licked his paw, and said, "Good morning to you too, Molly," And when she fell over in shock, she landed on the grass. When she raised her hand to rub her head, the grass where her hand had been grew, and twisted as she manoeuvred her hand and arm. And shortly after that, a third thing happened. She began to feel light-headed, and a tingling sensation rippled through her body, and she sound found herself not on land anymore, but hovering about three feet in the air, before crashing back down again.

As for Greg, he was simply sitting on the on the couch with a cup of tea, and watching a documentary about tigers. He listened as the presenter rattled on, "Now, imagine you are this tiger, alone in the wild and-" Greg sat back, and pictured what it would be like to be a tiger. He closed his eyes, and imagined the fur covering his skin, the growl, the big huge paws, and the whiskers. Could you imagine the look of horror on poor Greg's face when he opened his eyes and found out that it wasn't just imagination anymore, but reality? Yes, were Greg Lestrade had once sat, a tiger now lay. Once the horrifying ordeal was over (Greg imagined being himself again) he stood up to get some painkillers, and he did more than stand up. He flew up, about three feet (As Molly had, but he was unaware of) in the air, before dropping to the ground with a crash.

Mycroft, Sherlock and John discovered their special abilities at the exact same time. Mycroft and Sherlock had been arguing, and John was looking on with some unease. Then suddenly, half-way through his sentence, Mycroft just vanished…then appeared in the next room. How did they know? Because Sherlock could suddenly see through the wall as if it was a window, and Mycroft was standing in the middle of the room, looking petrified. He disappeared again, and then reappeared in the same spot as before.

As they all stood there, looking confused, Sherlock suddenly forced his eyes shut, and jumped backwards. He was imaging a couch hurling at John, then John grabbing it and picking it up and holding it as if it were a book. Sherlock opened his eyes, and the vision vanished. When Mycroft asked him if he was alright, Sherlock raised his hand, and the couch suddenly rose as well. Sherlock pulled his hand back, and the couch swung forward, and hurled itself at John. John panicked, and threw his arms out, and grabbed the couch. He held it above his head with ease, looking at the other two. He put it down again.

Sherlock suddenly realised he'd seen into the future.

John stood, panting heavily. A sudden voice filled all his thoughts. A voice that sounded like Mycroft's, "This is strange. We seem to be gaining powers of some sort."

"What did you say?" Sherlock asked.

"I didn't say anything," Mycroft said.

"I heard it too," John spoke up.

Then they all realised that Mycroft had sent a message telepathically. They also realised this as Mycroft began to hover in mind air, about ten feet up (Much higher than Greg or Molly, as he would find out later on). After about ten seconds, he started to fall back down, only to land mid-way on a sort of force field, which John had conjured up when he stuck his hands out.

And that is why, three months on, you would find Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Lestrade and Molly on the nearest rooftop building in costumes, fighting the arch-nemises, Jim Moriarty, who'd acquired powers of his own (I'll go into more detail about those ones in the following chapter).

Molly had found out she could talk to all animals and control the elements at her own will, which was quite cool.

Greg discovered he could shape-shift into any animal he wished, and the occasional inanimate object.

Mycroft was keen to learn he could teleport, send messages telepathically (however, nobody could reply), and, after a horrible boat accident, breath underwater at ease.

Sherlock could look into the future, however he couldn't decide how far into the future, or when he looked into the future, it just seemed to happen. He could also look through walls and control inanimate objects with his mind, much to the annoyance of John, who often found his cups of tea disappearing in mid-sip.

And, getting to John, his new-found powers meant he was unusually strong, and could lift almost anything as if it were as light as a feather. He could also conjure up force-fields.

And Molly, Mycroft and Greg could all fly. John was pleased to discover he could conjure up a force-field, and Sherlock could move it, so while the other three flew over their heads, they travelled by floating force field.

Sherlock discovered that the experiment he'd done had contained dangerous doses of radioactivity, which had entered their bloodstreams, and mutating them, giving them their powers.

Of course, nobody knew who these costumed heroes where that guarded the streets at night, but the press loved it, and the group was soon named, "The Alliance," and every one had been named, much to the annoyance of the Holmes brothers.

Sherlock, who was called Trigger (He'd always been seen with a gun at handy- his favourite weapon- and he was a dab hand at it), had been seen as the unofficial leader of The Alliance, which Sherlock thought made up for the fact they'd been given names ("We are not superheroes, for crying out loud!").

John was now Supernaut, and was worldly known as been the strong man all the ladies (And the occasional man) fell in love with.

Molly, the only girl in the group, was now Girl M (Nobody knew her real name was Molly, so the M in her name had been a lucky coincidence).

Mycroft was christened Ghost, much to the amusement of his younger brother. The new papers claimed it was because of the way he could suddenly appear was very "ghost-like", hence the name.

And lastly, Greg, who was known as Pilot. Even though wasn't the only one who could fly, he was still given that name.

And that was how The Alliance came to be.

**A/N: In the next chapter you will find out what happened to Jim and I might even slip in a wee fight scene. Well, I was going to anyway. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this chapter in a while. If, in the future, I feel like challenging myself, I will extend this, but that is a big maybe and a long future. **

**-A month after becoming badass, sexy superheroes ("WE ARE NOT SUPERHEROES!- Sherlock")-**

John sat on the couch, holding the paper open with one hand, cup of tea in the other. John raised the cup to his lips, eyes skimming down the page. Then suddenly-

"SHERLOCK!"

The cup of tea flew across the room, and smashed into the wall.

"I'm bored, John, bored, bored, bored,"

"Doesn't mean you can send my cup of tea flying across the room! Damnit Sherlock, sometimes I wish you didn't get these powers,"

The great consulting detective (and now superhero) scoffed.

"What?" John sat back, crossing his arms.

"You call them powers?"

"It's what they are, aren't they?"

"John, how many times do I have to tell you all? We don't have _powers, _and we are not _superheroes," _He spat out the words, pulling a face as if they disgusted him.

"And yet, you come out every night in a costume and fight crime," John picked up the paper that he'd dropped when the tea when flying, and opened it dramatically, "I see how that works,"

Sherlock pouted, and mumbled, "It's not a costume, it's a disguise to protect my identity and stop even more press coming to our door step,"

John raised his eyebrows, "Oh right,"

Sherlock pulled a face, and suddenly the phone began to ring. John peered over the top of the paper, and watched Sherlock pick up his phone.

"Hello? Yes? Now? Yeah, sure….oh right, we'll be quick," Sherlock hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Pilot," Sherlock said seriously.

"Pilot? Oh right Lestrade," John paused, "You called him Pilot. That means…"

Sherlock nodded, "We need to go and kick ass,"

OoOoOoOoOo

Trigger, Supernaut, Pilot, Girl M and Ghost stood on top of the roof top.

"This is so cliché," Trigger (Sherlock) shook his head when he saw everyone. He was wearing his costume, which consisted of a black top hat, a black trench coat, black shirt and black trouser, and, of course, black shoes. (According to Sherlock, when questioned by John, the black was so it would be harder to see him at night.)

"Oh, shut up, Sher-Trigger," Pilot (Lestrade) said. Everyone was still getting used to calling each other by their superhero names. He wore an outfit similar to Captain America's, however, it had a more…pilot theme to it, completed with old-style pilot googles that he sat on his forehead.

"Boys, stop being so childish, we're on duty," Girl M (Molly) placed her hands on her hips, giving them a look a mother would give to her disobedient sons. She wore black leggings, and a low cut red top, with a golden belt and gold chains hanging from one part, onto her hip, and connecting again at the back. She wore a fake-leather jacket with no zips or buttons, and fingerless gloves similar to her red top and golden belt. Finally, she wore a black eye mask quite like Robin's of the Green Lanterns.

"Thank you Molly," Ghost (Mycroft) said. He didn't really do anything that wonderful with his costume, as he still looked much like he did on a regular basis. He still had his umbrella, but the suit was a bit different so it was easier to move about in, and he had a mask like Girl M's on.

"Why did you call us out, Pilot?" Supernaut (John) finally asked. John was wearing something similar to Batman's outfit, minus the cape and extravagant mask. Again, his mask was like Girl M's and Ghost's.

"Ah yes, it's just a typical shop burglary, but we've not had anything for a while and I figured you'd want to stretch your legs," Pilot explained. They all nodded in agreement, and set off.

Girl M, Pilot and Ghost flew above, will Supernaut conjured up a force field and he and Trigger travelled on it (Trigger moved it with his mind).

They reached the shop, and Trigger and Supernaut jumped off the force field, and the others landed.

"You two check inside with me," Trigger pointed to Supernaut and Pilot, "And you two check around the building," He pointed to Girl M and Ghost.

They nodded, and split up.

Trigger, Pilot and Supernaut slipped into the building through the broken window. The shop wasn't that big, so they'd scaled it in a few minutes.

Trigger pushed the button on the cams in the sleeve of his trench coat (Everyone had been given one so they could communicate). He spoke to Ghost.

"_Nothing, they've gone,"_

Ghost replied two seconds later, _"We've got 'em. Only two, ones fainted and the other's one has bolted. Not worth going after, kinda disappointing," _

Ten minutes later, they'd returned to the rooftop, all feeling pretty let down.

"May as well go home boys, nothing is going on," Pilot said.

"And girl," Girl M whispered under her breath.

Another voice joined the conversation, "Nothing going on? There's always something going on,"

They turned, and a figure stood at the other side of the building.

"Who are you?" Trigger demanded. The figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Moriarty!" Supernaut hissed.

"It's me, the one and the only," He held out his arms and smiled, "Miss me?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Okay, I underestimated how long the chapter would end up, so it'll probably end up being a three shot, four shot at the most. Keep cool!**


End file.
